A Life Unknown
by Quidditch Hair
Summary: Hermione has been trying to tell Ron something all day, how will he react to her news? Light and fluffy. HGRW. Please R & R :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise...I wish, never going to happen!

This is just some light-ish fluff and a bit cheesy on occasions but I don't think there;s anything wrong with cheese! I know this has been done a lot but I fancied giving it a go!

Please R & R:) Quidditchhair x

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione walked into the bedroom and saw her husband lying on his front on their bed. The latest copy of 'Which Broomstick?' was on the pillow and he was flicking through the pages. His gaze landed on the middle spread and instantly widened.

'There she is,' he muttered.

Hermione suppressed a giggle; she leant against the bed without Ron noticing, and saw what he was gazing at. It was a double page spread reviewing the next model in the Firebolt range, the Firebolt VII, which was due out in a few months time.

'So when is our presence going to be graced with the new piece of flying wood?' she asked him as she climbed into bed and under the covers next to him.

He turned his head towards her slowly and scowled at her. She beamed at him and he couldn't help but let a smile creep onto his face.

'For your information _Hermione_, the Firebolt VII will be purchased from Quality Quidditch Supplies on the first of September of this year which is exactly…eight months, two weeks and one day from now.'

'It's quite concerning that you know exactly how many days and weeks there is until a broomstick is going on sale. Although it seems like September is going to be a busy month.'

'Why's that?' Ron asked returning to his magazine.

'Oh…nothing.'

'Do you know how many thing's they've added to this model? It's the fastest ever and it's got so many charms on it for better turning, better steering and it's the best broom for reversing, which of course can be very helpful when you're a keeper.'

'You mean when you've moved too far away from the hoops and have to back peddle really fast to beat the quaffle to them?'

Ron didn't move but he tried and failed to cover the smile that was forming on his face.

'Yes, that's exactly why!' he looked at Hermione and saw she was laughing; he couldn't help but laugh with her.

She turned from lying on her back and propped herself up on her elbow shuffling nearer to Ron.

'You know in Quality Quidditch Supplies, how small do they make Cannon's supporters robes?'

Ron looked at Hermione and thought about his answer.

'Er…they do them in quite small kids sizes and I think they do ones for toddlers too. Why?'

'Just wondering.'

'Hermione, why are you being weird?'

'I'm not being weird!'

'Yes you are, you're avoiding every question I ask you,' he said, justifying his statement.

'No I'm not, ask me something and I'll answer you.'

'Ok, why did you want to know how small the Quidditch robes went?'

'I was just thinking about when we have kids and how early you're going to have them in the damn things.'

Ron chuckled.

'As soon as they fit in them they'll be wearing them Hermione, as you well know!'

'Yes well, you've told me often enough. I ought to have caught on by now. See, told you I'd answer anything!'

'That was _one_ question Hermione.'

'Well, now I'm going to ask you one. How many children do you see us having?'

'Three, maybe four.'

'FOUR! Tell me you're joking!'

'No I'm not. I know I go on about how annoying my brothers were when I was growing up, but I love having a big family. You're an only child and you've told me in the past that you'd have liked a brother or sister, so I want any baby we have to have that too.'

'Yes but _four_?'

'Well if we have twins, that's one less time you have to be pregnant!'

'Yes but I'd still have to give birth _four times_, and besides, twins don't run in my family.'

'Ah well, four pregnancies it is then, unless we have five children.'

'I'm going to pretend you didn't say that Ronald…but there is something that I have been trying to tell you for the most part of today.'

'What is it?' Ron asked, concern crossing his face. 'There's nothing wrong is there?'

Hermione smiled, 'no there's nothing wrong. Give me your hand.'

Ron continued to look puzzled but put his hand in Hermione's.

'So what do you have to say that's taken you this long to tell me?'

'Well, as well as a broom stick arriving in September, there'll be something else too.'

Ron furrowed his brow and continued to look confused.

'What?' he asked.

Hermione giggled and placed Ron's hand on her stomach so his thumb rested in her bellybutton. She raised her eyebrows at him, silently telling him to take the hint.

He looked at his hand and where Hermione had carefully placed it, and then looked at Hermione. He still didn't know what was going on.

'Hermione what-?'

He stopped and his eyes widened, he quickly looked at his hand and then back at Hermione's smiling face.

'Are you-? Are we-?'

Hermione laughed, 'I'm sure there's a sentence in there just dying to get out!'

Ron quickly sat up and Hermione did the same.

'Hermione…are we going to have a baby? Are we going to be parents?' he asked, barely managing to keep the excitement from bursting out of him in a very uncivilised manner.

Hermione felt tears collecting in her eyes, she had never felt so happy.

'Yes Ron, I'm pregnant; we're going to have a baby.'

Ron cheered loudly but Hermione didn't tell him to stop or quieten down. He scooped her up in his arms and stood at the side of the bed spinning Hermione round so she clung on to his neck tightly.

'Ron stop! You'll make me feel sick!' she said half laughing half crying.

Ron stopped spinning and put her down on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. When she was inches from his face he leant towards her and kissed her and she kissed him back. When they pulled apart Hermione looked into his eyes and her expression turned serious.

'It's still early days Ron, things might happen. Nothing's certain yet.'

'I know, but nothing's going to go wrong Hermione. Everything's going to be perfect, I can just feel it.'

He moved his hand to where Hermione had placed it before.

'I'm going to love this child so much, like I already love it's mum.'

'I can't quite believe I'm going to _be_ a mum! It's a scary thought. Aren't you scared?'

'Actually, now I think about it, yes I am! To think I'm going to be responsible for bringing up a child and teaching it to know right from wrong and how to be a good person is quite terrifying!'

Hermione smiled, 'I feel the same, but I think we'll be okay, don't you?'

'We'll be fine Hermione, just fine.'

'I love you Ron.'

'And I love you Hermione, and I love kiddo here too.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here's the next chapter for you all to read. Hope you like it, please let me know what you think :D

Quidditchhair ;)

**dandin:** My first reviewer, ta muchly! I love writing Ron excited!

**Sarcastic102391:** Glad I made you feel better :)

**Far-out-valley-girl:** Thanks for the comments, and I am doing ;)

**YellinYee:** I feel sorry for Hermione too! lol And thanks for pointing out the date issue. To be honest I haven't decided when the baby is going to be due yet, Hermione has just guessed at September, but regardless of when it's due September will definitely be a busy month! I'll sort out dates so it is biologically right. Thanks for the heads up:)

**Hiscefit:** Thanks for the comments. I really try hard to keep the characters as canon as possible, so I really like it when people think I have done!

**sballLuvr5:** Thank you and I am doing!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione had just collapsed on her bed after her trip to the toilet. Ron was walking back from the bathroom carrying a damp facecloth, and sat on the edge of the bed next to Hermione. He took her left hand in his and wiped her face with the cool cloth, trying to make her feel better.

'Does that help?' he asked quietly.

'A little,' she replied.

It was half past five in the morning, a new record for how early she had succumbed to morning sickness, the previous one being twenty to six.

'If there's one thing I hate it's-'

'Being sick,' Ron finished for her, 'I know 'Mione, I'm sorry. Is there nothing you can take to help?' He had asked her this many times, but he refused to believe that there wasn't some sort of remedy for morning sickness in the wizarding world. But he believed wrong, there wasn't. It was just something mums-to-be had to live through.

'I've told you Ron; there's nothing that can help with morning sickness. _Believe_ me when I say I've checked.'

'Okay. I just hate seeing you ill, especially when you're not technically ill, you're pregnant!'

'And you want me to go through this _four times_?' she said, closing her eyes.

Ron wiped her cheeks with the cloth again.

'Yes well…' he mumbled, 'do you want me to tell work you're not coming in today?'

'No, there's no need; this will've passed by then. It's only,' she looked at her alarm clock and sighed, 'twenty five to six.'

'Well, if you're sure-'

Hermione interrupted Ron finishing his sentence by jumping up off the bed and running to the bathroom to once again be sick. When he heard her retching he stood quickly and followed her path into the small room. He knelt down behind her and held her hair back from her face and rubbed her back, trying in the simplest of ways to help his wife through her suffering.

'I wouldn't care,' she mumbled into the toilet bowl, 'there's nothing left to bring up.'

Ron grimaced at the thought.

'Ron, I swear, if you can persuade me to do this again, then you will deserve respect from everyone in the world, both wizard and muggle, because believe me, the thoughts coming to me at this precise moment are not ones of a big family. I survived as an only child, this one will too!'

She ended her sentence by retching yet again into the toilet bowl.

Ron chose to not comment on Hermione's last little speech and settled instead for a quiet 'shh' to try and calm her down. He carried on rubbing her back.

'Does this help at all, or not?' he asked quietly.

'Yes…a little bit anyway.'

'Are you done?'

'I think so.'

She straightened up and wiped her mouth on some toilet roll. She slowly stood, supported by Ron and washed her mouth and face in the sink. Ron flushed the toilet and cleaned it with a wave of his wand, which had been left in the bathroom from the last time Hermione had been sick, precisely eight minutes ago.

'Come on,' he said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders, 'back to bed, you can still get a couple of hours sleep before you have to be up.'

Hermione let herself be steered by Ron through the house to their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed like she had done earlier. She pulled the quilt from under her and buried herself under it. Now, as well as feeling queasy, she was cold too.

'Come here,' Ron said, as he joined her under the covers.

She shuffled backwards towards him and he moved forwards to meet her. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist, being careful not to put any pressure on her stomach.

'Is this ok?' he asked quietly and cautiously.

'Yes it's fine.'

'You're shivering.'

'I know, I'm cold and I've just thrown the entire contents of my stomach up, not that there was much of it but still, I'd say that was a good enough reason to be shivering.'

Ron fell silent, he knew better than to say too much when Hermione was irritated, and irritated she definitely was.

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

'What on earth for?' she asked with a sigh.

'For…I dunno, for not being able to help make you feel better, and for ultimately getting you in this situation in the first place.'

She rolled over and led on her back, looking up at him.

'Don't be stupid, it's hardly you're fault I'm pregnant! It took two of us to get here and we both wanted children. As for the sickness, that comes with the territory, it's not as if I went into this not knowing what was going to happen. I was just hoping I'd be one of the few people who get away with not being sick. So don't apologise. And anyway, in about seven months time we'll have something that'll make this all seem worth the hassle, of course just before that I'll probably be trying to curse you to hell, and I make no apologies for what I might do or scream at you, but after that I might be persuaded to go through the whole thing again.'

Ron smiled.

'But until then, this is going to annoy the hell out of me, and I'm sorry if I take my irritation and annoyance out on you.'

'That's ok, I understand. Just remind me to confiscate your wand when you reach eight months!'

Hermione laughed.

'I'd love to see you try!'

Ron leant down and kissed Hermione.

'I love you Hermione.'

'I love you too Ron. Now we'd better try and get some sleep.'

She rolled back onto her side and Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist again, carefully, like he did before.

Five minutes later as Ron was drifting off to sleep, he felt his arm being moved and Hermione moving away from him, getting out of bed.

'Surely not again?' he asked as she walked to the door.

'Ron, I'd be moving a hell of a lot faster if I was going to be sick. No, this time I have to pee.'

Ron smiled, 'ah good, that means I don't have to get up!'

Hermione scowled at him, and left the room.

Well, she thought, that's the last time I _walk_ to the toilet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I was going to add in another chapter before this one but I decided against it, I will put it though (when it's written!).**

**Sorry for the delay in posting and thanks for the reviews :D**

**Quidditch Hair ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione was sat on the sofa, staring at the television screen. To look at her you'd think she was deeply engrossed by what she was watching, in truth she wasn't; she didn't have a clue what was happening in the programme she had flicked to.

Ron walked in from the snow and shook his head to get the snowflakes out of his hair. He stamped his feet on the doormat and kicked his boots off so they landed haphazardly on the floor. Knowing better than to leave them like that he straightened them and lined them next to the other shoes by the door. He hung up his cloak and walked through to the lounge.

'Hermione?' he called as he walked through the house.

'What?' she replied. She didn't normally answer questions from her husband in this rude fashion, but today she did, because today, she was unbelievably annoyed.

'Mum said to say she missed you today, you ought to have come, we had a laugh.'

'Good for you. How come you didn't apparate into the house?' she asked.

'I wanted to walk in the snow for a bit, you know how I like snow and it doesn't do it very often so much that it sticks.'

'Oh, ok.'

Ron scowled as he looked at Hermione's profile; she had yet to make eye contact with him, which instantly told him she was annoyed. He just had to find out why, without coming across as insensitive and of not knowing anything about his wife. He thought he had a good idea what this might be about though, but the question still needed to be answered; what about the pregnancy was bothering her now?

He moved and sat next to her on the sofa.

'What are you watching?' he asked casually.

'I have no idea.'

'Oh…is it any good? He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

'Good is the last adjective I'd use to describe this drabble.'

'Oh…right.'

This is going well! He thought to himself. He decided it would be a hell of a lot quicker just to ask his wife what was wrong, regardless of the consequences.

'Hermione what's bothering you?'

'Nothing.'

'You're lying,' he argued, matter-of-factly.

She sighed, obviously irritated, but he continued, determined to get to the bottom of this.

'Hermione, you can either tell me what's wrong now, or we can go on pretending there's nothing wrong for the next few hours, until we get _really_ annoyed with each other and end up fighting, which, _believe me_, is the _last_ thing I want to do. So will you please just tell me what's wrong?'

Hermione hadn't moved through his speech and didn't for thirty seconds after he had finished. Finally she answered him.

'My jeans don't fit me anymore.'

It took every ounce of self control Ron had to stop himself from laughing out loud at what was bothering Hermione, he knew if he did he would be sleeping on the sofa tonight, _outside_ on the sofa.

'I er…I thought you found that out about three weeks ago,' he asked his brow furrowed trying to look as confused as he could.

'That was the pair of jeans I wear to go out in, I'm talking about my _baggy_ jeans, which, are _supposed_ to be loose on me!'

'Oh, right,' Ron replied, vaguely recalling the pair Hermione was talking about, 'well, I mean, it was inevitable I suppose, you are getting bigger.'

As soon as he said those words he wished he could have taken them back, the last thing Hermione needed at the minute was a blatant reminder that she wasn't her usual shape and size.

'_I am perfectly aware of that Ron, thank you. I DO NOT need reminding_!'

Ron fell silent, feeling this was the best action to take. Hermione stood up and walked to the kitchen, she put her hands on either side of the kitchen sink and stood up on her tiptoes. She looked at the snow and tears filled her eyes, not for the first time that day. Merlin, she thought, I am sick of these hormones!

She heard Ron walk into the kitchen and felt his presence behind her. He shuffled towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his right hand coming to rest on her not too big, but ever growing bump, and his left on her right shoulder. She didn't move at his touch, but she felt comforted a little.

'Hermione, it doesn't matter if you can't fit into your jeans anymore, we'll get you some others that fit better if you want. I know this isn't how you're used to being, but remember _why_ you're getting bigger; you're carrying our child. _Our child_ Hermione, our beautiful baby boy or girl that will give us so much happiness and make us the proudest parents in the _whole world_.'

Hermione smiled, she knew Ron was right, of course he was and that was why she was so annoyed. She was annoyed with how much something as trivial and vain as this had bothered her. It wasn't like her at all, and that was something else that bothered her.

'I…I know that Ron, it's just hard being pregnant that's all! Things bother me that never would have before all because of my stupid hormones, and it's strange and it's different and it's…scary!'

'You don't normally get scared Hermione, you thrive on challenges!'

'No Ron, I thrive at _doing well_ at challenge. My worst fear is failure at challenge and this is pretty damn challenging. What if I do something wrong that might harm the baby? What if I make the wrong decision when she's born which has a bad effect on her as she grows up? I don't think I could bare to fail as a mother.'

For the first time since she came into the kitchen she moved. She placed her hand above Ron's on the top of her bump. Ron let go of her and turned her round so she faced him. Hermione's hand didn't move.

'Hermione Jane Weasley listen to me. Any decision you, me or we make will be taken because it's what we think is best for our child. Everyone makes mistakes, but I can't see you making many of them, and as for doing something that might harm the baby, you're doing everything right and you're following the advice the Healers at the hospital gave you to the letter. You can't do more than you are doing. That…scan thing you insisted on having at the muggle hospital showed everything was normal too, so stop worrying. And as for failing as a mother, I don't think that's possible for you. You're ready and we're ready and I cannot wait to hold him or her in my arms.'

Hermione had managed to keep her composure throughout his reassurances, until he talked about holding their baby in his arms. Ron pulled her into a hug and she smiled.

'I'll ask you one thing though.'

'What?' she asked, pulling back from him.

'How come you referred to him or her as 'she' earlier?'

'Did I?'

'Yes, you did?'

'I didn't realise I was doing it. I don't know…I just have a feeling that it might be a girl. It's strange, I have absolutely nothing to base it on, but I just feel it.'

'Oh.'

'What does that 'oh' mean?' she asked.

'Erm…well, I kind of…have a…have a bet on with Harry…that it'll be a boy!'

Hermione laughed, 'well you better hope I'm wrong then hadn't you?'

Ron smiled; relieved Hermione didn't mind he had been betting.

'Yeah I suppose I had!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait people! Sorry if your name is one of the ones I had themnot liking or choosing, but some of them had to be put by the wayside!.**

**Quidditch Hair ;)**

Chapter 4

'Aaron?'

'Nope.'

'Abraham?'

'Er _no_!'

'Adam?'

'Maybe.'

'Alexander?'

'Hmm. I'm bored of As, can you change letters?'

'You're bored of As? Ron that was four names!'

'Yeah I know, I just never had much of a…thing…with the letter A. How about R? R is a great letter!'

'I wonder why you think that?' Hermione said, smiling as she did, the sarcasm obvious in her voice.

She was lying on the sofa, her head on Ron's lap, reading through the hundreds of baby names the book she was holding contained.

'Are you sure you don't mind it not being a particularly…wizard name?'

'No, not at all, my family don't really have particularly wizard names do they?'

'No I suppose not, they are very traditional though.'

'Yeah I suppose they are, but that doesn't mean we have to choose a traditional name. Anything that we both like will be right.'

'Good. Oh, but please tell me you don't want to try and merge our names together to come up with a name.'

Ron thought for a minute, then started laughing, 'no I don't think I could do that to any child of ours. I think that would border on child abuse!' He laughed out loud. 'Ronione!'

Hermione laughed. 'How about Hermionald?'

This caused Ron to laugh harder.

'I think we'd be committed to St. Mungo's if we called our child either of those names!'

'I think we would. Well in which case we'll have to go back to the book.'

She flicked through the pages until she landed, coincidently of course, on the letter H, but before she could start reading a piece of parchment fell out of the back. Ron picked it up before Hermione had the chance to move.

'What's this?' he asked.

'Oh…it's just a few ideas I had for names.'

'Can I read them?'

'I'll read them to you, that way I can leave the ones out you might laugh at.'

'I won't laugh at any of them Hermione, I promise. Please, tell me them all.'

She looked up at him and smiled, 'all right but only if you promise not too laugh.'

'I promise.'

'Ok, in alphabetical order,'

'How else would they be written?'

Hermione ignored his comment.

'Acacia, Alexandra, Alice and Alpha,'

'You're not planning on naming our kids Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta are you?'

'Seriously Ron, you need to get over the idea of having four kids, at least until this one's born, then I'll let you know how much of a pipe dream that really is.'

Ron smiled but decided arguing was not the way to win this slight difference of opinion. Hermione continued.

'Anyway, I just liked the name Alpha, but then again, it might seem a bit weird, not to mention we might be putting a bit of pressure on her, her name literally meaning 'first'. Ok scrap Alpha, how about the rest?'

'Acacia's nice. Yeah circle Acacia.'

'I don't have a quill.'

'Oh, well in which case _remember_ Acacia.'

Hermione smiled, 'yes Ronald.'

'What's next?' he asked.

'Catherine, Claire and Ceres.'

'Hmm, I dunno why but I've never been keen on Catherine, but Claire and Ceres are nice.'

Hermione smiled.

'Ok, how about Elizabeth, Eliza and Emma?'

'Hmm, hmm and hmm!'

'You don't like _any_ of them?' Hermione asked, slightly put out.

'I don't _dislike_ them; I just think there are nicer names, that's all. What's next?'

'Helena, Imogen and Julia.'

'Imogen. Next.'

'Kasia and Kiersten.'

'Kasia?'

'It's polish.'

'O-kay!'

Hermione scowled at him and continued down her list.

'Laura, Luciana and Lucy.'

'Laura's okay, but not Luciana or Lucy.'

'Why not?'

'They remind me of the first name of a certain Death Eater, that's why.'

'Oh,' Hermione replied, realising who he meant, 'I see what you mean, forget those then. Olivia and Ophelia.'

'Is Ophelia a plant or a flower?'

'I can't remember.'

'Sounds like it should be one, but Olivia's nice. I've always put Imogen and Olivia in the same sort of group. Don't know why. What else do you have.'

'Er…' Hermione was contemplating whether or not to say the next name on the list; she compromised by saying it fast and putting more emphasis on the next one. 'Persephone and Phoebe.'

The corner of Ron's mouth twitched but Hermione didn't notice.

'Phoebe isn't one of my favourite names.' He left Hermione waiting a little longer than he had been for his thoughts on Persephone. 'You want to name our child after the mythological Queen of the Underworld?' he asked, a smile spreading across his face as he did.

'Don't laugh; it's a nice name! And it's hardly surprising I like it really, is it?'

'No I suppose it isn't, but don't you think it'll make you seem a bit obsessed?'

'How do you mean?' she asked slowly, her brow furrowing.

'Hello, let me introduce myself, I'm _Hermione_ Weasley and this is my daughter _Persephone_ Weasley. I mean come on! And you know it'll never be pronounced correctly, you know how people struggle with yours when they read it! They'll call her Persa-phone!'

'Fine, forget I mentioned it, we won't call her Per-se-pho-ne!' she said saying the name syllable by syllable.'

Ron laughed.

'How about Sapphira, Sarah, Siona and Sophie.'

Ron carried on smiling as he answered, 'I've always liked Sarah, it's a traditional name, but never sounds old fashioned, and I really like Siona actually, it's like Acacia.'

'Good, because I really like Siona too.'

'Are we nearly at the end of this huge list?'

'It's not huge Ron, but yes, we _are_. The last two are Thalia and Victoria.'

'Nah, neither of those.'

'Okay, well thankfully you like all of my favourites so I'm happy!'

Ron smiled and started to chuckle.

'Are you still laughing at Persephone?'

Ron laughed a bit harder at the memory, 'no actually I'm not. Hermione are there any _boy's_ names on there _at all_.'

Hermione blushed slightly, 'er, there's…one.'

'Just one? You came up with all those girl's names and just one boy's name?'

'Yes. I don't know why, I just have a _really_ strong feeling that it's a girl!'

'I know you do. So what's the one boy's name you've got.'

'Caden.'

'Caden?'

'Yes, you don't like it do you?'

'Actually I do, it's strong and authoritative.'

Hermione smiled, 'well don't get too attached to it, there's no point. It's a girl!'

She stroked her bump and Ron smiled at her.

'Is there any chance you would perform a memory charm on Harry, so that he thinks I bet him that it was going to be a girl?'

'Ha! In your dreams. This'll teach you to stop betting. Actually, come to think of it, you haven't told me how much you put on this bet.'

'Haven't I? I'm sure I did.'

'No Ron, you haven't. How much?'

'Er…' he mumbled something that Hermione couldn't hear.

'Try again a little louder, Ron.'

'Twenty-five galleons.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'Well I'll say it again, you'd better hope this pregnancy is throwing my instincts all out of sync, otherwise you'll owe your brother-in-law a _lot_ of money!'


End file.
